


Mergana

by 30Morgause04



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30Morgause04/pseuds/30Morgause04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's and Morgana are caring for Mordred. Morgana wishes she could thank him for helping her. Then she gives him the only gift he needs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mergana

Morgana felt the boy's head. He looked at her with a dazed expression. Gwen had gone home to rest. The boy's eyes closed and he fell asleep. There was a knock at the door. She turned.  
"It's Merlin" A familiar voice spoke. She went to the door and opened it. "Where's Gwen?"  
"I sent her home. She needs rest" Merlin gave her a look of concern. They had been friends for a while and she trusted him.  
"So do you" he told her. She shook her head and smiled in the way she always did.  
"I'm fine" they walked towards the boy.  
"How is he?" Merlin asked.  
"His wound is infected and he can't get out the citadel with it like that" She said, fire in her tone. He loved that part about her. She could stand up to Uther and not be executed. That fire was raging inside her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"You. I thought you were going to hand us over to the guards" She rolled her eyes.  
"I'm glad you have so much faith in me, Merlin" she told him.  
"No, it's just you're the king's ward. No one would think you would help a Druid" She smirked.  
"And that is the precise reason that the boy is here. No one would suspect Uther's harmless ward to harbour a Druid sorcerer"  
"He said he would execute anyone who helped him" He warned her. She could feel his shoulder against her back, his warmth radiating.  
"That is why I'm going to smuggle him out. I won't be executed. Uther wouldn't let me be executed" she told him.  
"He cares for you" he said. He too could feel the intimacy of the situation.  
"He hates magic more" she mentioned.  
"What do you think?" She turned. His eyes entranced her. He came closer and she looked away. She moved over towards the window.  
"What do you think it feels like?" She asked.  
"What?" He said. She could feel his warm breath on her hair.  
"Being executed. One minute, you're alive, the next..." She didn't continue. "I couldn't bear if that happened to any of you"  
"It won't. I promise" He said.  
"Don't make promises you can't keep" she bravely turned. He was closer now. Her eyes lowered to his lips and back up. She came forward and kissed him. Merlin was shocked. He had the richest, most beautiful woman in all of Albion kissing him. What was to become of them? Soon he returned the kiss. He held her, in his surprisingly muscular arms. She ran her hands through his hair and soon they were both locked in the moment. He pressed her against the window edge. Strong arms crushed Morgana's small stature. She kissed him, knowing that if Uther was to find out, Merlin wouldn't live to see the dawn. He kissed her, knowing he would never feel her lips again. He kissed her because he never would again.  



End file.
